Benutzer Diskussion:MegaPimpf1
Bitte erstelle keine Seiten, in die du Dinge einfügst, die für Naruto unrelevant sind. Wenn du dein persönliches Profil aufwerten möchtest, dann darf das nicht die Erstellung zusätzlicher Seiten/Artikel in der Wikia beinhalten. Ninjason 17:09, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- ich habe eine neue seite erstehlt Kämpfe (Special) und dann eine weiterleitung von Kategorie:Kämpfe (Special) zu der seite erstellt. --Revan55 14:24, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kategorie-Seiten können nicht gelöscht werden. Es sind Link-Sammlungen von allen seiten wo unten die entsprechende Information vermerkt ist. Sie dient eigentlich nicht dazu, von Besuchern angesehen zu werden. Ninjason 16:07, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) habs erledigt hier ist die seite. --Revan55 15:40, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Aktuelle Spoiler die spoiler gibts schon am mittwoch auf mangahelpers.com Johnny/ジョニー 04:35, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Bitte achte beim Bearbeiten darauf, dass du die Syntax richtig machst, sonst gehen die Artikel in die Grütze, verscheiben sich und man kommt nicht mehr an die Reiter "Diskussion", "bearbeiten", etc heran, wie nach deiner Bearbeitung hier. Ninjason 20:06, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Muta Aburame Du scheinst den Sinn dieser roten Links nicht zu verstehen. Natürlich sieht es nicht schön aus, aber das ist ein Indiz dafür, das eine Seite fehlt. Je öfter so ein roter Link vorhanden ist, desto eher findet sich jemand, der es übernimmt, die Seite zu erstellen. Ob es nun doof aussieht oder nicht, eine Verlinkung sollte da sein. Wäre doch doof, wenn man erst später jedes mal die roten Links hinzufügen müsste, bzw wenn die roten Links nichtmehr rot sind. ;) Also entweder du baust den Artikel zu Ranka, oder du musst mit der roten Verlinkung leben. Gruß Sum2k3 17:21, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja, bei Ranka ist das große Problem, das man vorher ihn nirgendwo zuordnen konnte und somit kein Artikel möglich war. Nun ist sein Name zwar bekannt, aber man müsste erst einmal die Kapitel alle lesen um zu wissen wann er wo vorkam und was er gemacht hat. Ist also ein etwas schwierigere Artikel zum erstellen. Aber wenn ich die Zeit habe, werde ich es irgendwann in Angriff nehmen. :DSum2k3 08:12, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) jetzt zu dir^^ weil ich das geerade schon zu dark pain gesagt habe, so lange wir keine japanische schriftzeichen haben oder wenigstens die japanische schreibweise haben, erstellen wi rkeine artikel für jutsus, gerechter weise muss ich das auch dir sagen, es geht einfach ums aussehen, also für die zukunft, einfach abwarten oder schreiben garis bakuton jutsu, Ernie1992 12:38, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) warum hast du bei Neji und Kiba ein Pro gemacht?DarkPain14 13:45, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage Warum stellst du eine Frage dazu, warum andere eine Frage stellen? Dass der Ort der Frage nicht der optimalste war, ist mir ebenso bewußt. Aber indem du ebenfalls eine Frage auf der Seite gestellt hast, wurde es auch nicht besser. ^^ Habe nur vergessen es wegzukopieren. Ist aber geschehen. In Zukunft bitte entweder das Problem beheben oder ignorieren, aber nicht das gleiche nochmal machen. :D Sum2k3 22:55, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Yonbi Warum entfernst du das "Spoiler"-Bild vom Yonbi ? Du kannst nicht einfach Bilder entfernen.Toma94 20:49, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja, hast du. Du hast ebenfalls das Bild vom Rokubi und Gonbi entfernt. Füg die am besten schnellstens wieder ein. Toma94 20:54, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kein problem, mach ich gerneErnie1992 13:47, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) enn ihn am besten Kämpfer der Otogakure-Shinobi, zur not kann man es aber immer noch ändernErnie1992 14:26, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Testseite ok veränder es ruhig. Ich weiß jedenfalls nicht, wie man das alles in die selbe Breite bringt, weil alles ist schon gleich: cellpadding="3" width="100%". Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie man diese Fettschrift bei Gaara vs Deidara wegmacht.°Aizen° 21:11, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) jep kein Problem, ich hab auch morgen Schule (Ferien zu Ende <:P).°Aizen° 21:21, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Battle-Guide habe deine und aizens kämpfe-tabellen soweit korrigiert, müssen jetzt fertig sein. können also nun als vollwertige arts veröffentlicht werden. johnny/ジョニー 20:36, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab deine testseite noch mal ein klein wenig überarbeitet und hab sie jetzt bei Battle-Guide eingefügt.°Aizen° 19:29, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja, bitte auch bei den Battle-Guide eine sichtbare Unterscheidung einführen, wegen den eben schon genannten Gründen. Und Kein Problem, dafür bin ich ja da. :D Sum2k3 10:45, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) signatur kopiere dir einfach eine signatur wie z.B die grüne von darkpain in die signaturzeile bei den einstellungen, wähle dir die farben für signatur und wenn du willst auch für dissi: Farben und setzte ein häkchen bei "Signatur als Wikitext behandeln (ohne automatische Verlinkung)" damit deine signatur als text behandelt werden soll und die verlinkungen funktionieren. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:13, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- wie ernie schon sagte - nur admins können andere benutzer sperren. wieso? soll jemand gesperrt werden? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:55, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitung Chiyo & Sakura vs Sasori Hii Megapimpf hat leider zu spät bemerkt das du diesen Artikel schon auf deiner Testseite in Bearbeitung hast. Ich hätt mir ansonsten die Entfernung dieser wahnsinnigen Verlinkungen ersparen können, sind eh noch genügend davon enthalten. mfg Pain88 Dissi 11:42, 23.Mär. 2011 filler-jutsus ja, wenn du "Die Filler-Jutsus in der Übersicht" dann musst du alle arten der filler-jutsus zusammen dort einfügen: auch gen-, tai-, ken-, etc. schließlich geht es ja um filler-jutsus. eine alphabetische aufteilung wie du sie auf der testseite hast "A - H | I - N | O - Z" ist glaub ich vollkommen ausreichend. hab auf deiner testseite den "Header|Filler" enfernt, da da schon der "Allgemeine-Information"-header drin steht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:43, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- erledigt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:49, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hii MegaPimpf die seite mit den Kategorien ist noch nicht angelegt worden. gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 13:53, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :war wegen dem unangemeldeten benutzer. du hattest bei dem artikel ja die veränderung rückgängig gemacht.[[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 13:57, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja hat sich erledigt. hat es zu spät bemerkt..gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 14:05, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- ist erledigt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:48, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- ja, ich kümmere mich darum. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:58, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Charakterstatistik diese habe ich mir einfach zusammengestellt aus den bekannten parametern der einzelnen charas und hab sie auf meiner benutzerseite absteigend aufgelistet. wir haben ja hier im wiki diese parameter mit den tabellen aufgestellt -> bei den charakteren, die auch solche parameter in den schriften besaßen. weiß nicht ob wir sowas noch extra auf auflisten müssen - also halt noch eine extra seite dafür machen. das wäre so ziemlich unnötig und würde unter fans viel mehr streit auslösen als eine sinnvolle informatielle quelle sein. denn egal wie wir es aufzustellen versuchen würden, einige bleiben immer unzufrieden, dass ihre lieblinge nicht auf dem oder dem platz stehen, und bei gleicher gesamtpunktzahl wäre es nicht mehr zu lösen. außerdem würde solch eine seite keinem zweck dienen, denn diese statistiken zeigen nicht die stärke des shinobi, sondern wie erfahren/befähigt dieser in bestimmten bereichen sei. und es gitb einfach keine passende kategorie oder zugehörigkeit so einer statistik. all die einzelnen parameter stehen ja in den artikeln der charas drin, mehr braucht man nciht. ich hab es mir damals aufgeslistet damit ich die einzelnen bilder und parameter immer zur stelle habe wenn ich die einzelnen in die arts einfüge. wenn du so eine statistik haben willst, dann kopiere dir meine in deine benutzerseite oder was auch immer, wenn du willst. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:00, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- schlage bitte nicht alle begriffe und namen, die zu den richtigen arts weiterleiten, zum löschen vor. es ist nicht immer wichtig, ob sie i-wo verlinkt sind. wichtig ist, dass wenn jemand z.B im manga oder anime den begriff "marionette" sieht/hört und er dann hier im wiki nachschauen möchte dann auch zu einem entsprechenden artikel gelangt. denn manche leute geben als suchbegriff eben das an was ihnen am ehesten einfällt und auch viele deutsche begriffe wie "team schlange" <- das leitet sie dann ganz normal an den artikel "team taka" u.s.w. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:22, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :wie gesagt... nicht alles zum löschen vorschlagen ^^ du musst halt gucken wenn ein name oder begriff als suchbegriff verwendet werden könnte. ansonsten hast du gut geholfen, es war wirklich viel was gelöscht werden musste. vor allem viele begriffe mit der "s''" endung mit apostroph - das sind meistens englische endunge, die hier nicht benötigt werden. der apostroph wird im deutschen nur in einigen besonderen fällen verwendet. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'''Johnny/ジョニー]][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:37, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- wer ist das? oder ist es dein 2 account oder wie? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:32, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich hab doch hingeschrieben, dass er statt Bijuu-Chakras seine Rüstung nimmt, um dem Angriff Stärke und Geschwindigkeit zu verleihen. Der abschnitt von Bee ist auch etwas blöd formuliert, bei dem Jutsu geht es nämlich nicht um den Anstieg in Stärke und Geschwindigkeit, sondern um den Schlag (es ist ja prinzipiell der Wrestling-Move Lariat, der sieht ja genauso aus). Ich formulier das oben einfach um um Verwirrung zu vermeiden.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 11:33, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Wieso genau ist das ein ganz anderes Jutsu? Ich verstehe jetzt gerade den Unterschied nicht, den du da siehst. Ich meine es ist exakt die gleiche Technik mit exakt gleicher Ausführung, einziger Unterschied ist die Art der Rüstung.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:08, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Narutos ARtikel hier die Infos man sollte unbedingt kawazu kumite hinzufügen, und beast/jinchuuriki/rikudo mode ist wohl soziemlich seind krasseste technick sie verleiht im einen ernormen schub anschnelligkeit, kraft und enoreme chakrareserven, außerdem sollte man auch seine rasengankombinationen erwähnen genauso wie das man das entfernen sollte das naruto seine kontrolle über den kyuubi verlieren wird und das yamto der einzige ist der in noch zurück halten kann solte man komplett weglassen weil das hier nichts zu suchen (in dem abschnitt). weilmeiner meinung nach wirkt der abschnitt viel zu langweilig und für vll neue die das erte mal das lesen wirkt das eher langweilig Jönäs 11:25, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) und wird der fertige artikel jezt eingefügt? oder wid vorher abgestimmt ja, die jinchus können mit hilfe von ihren bijuus sich aus gen-jutsus befreien. das müsste jeder jinhcuu in der lage sein. das problem ist hier, ob das jeweilige bijuu mitspielt. bei bee und hachibi geht das weil der eine dem anderen hilft - sie stehen zueinander. bei narut und kyuubi ist ja nicht der fall. also wird naruto das nicht auf diese weise machen können, das konnte er auch nie. kyuubi hilft ihm nicht. alles ganz einfach :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:45, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) aber er kann sich trotzdem aus schwachen genjutsus mit kai bereien Jönäs 20:34, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) aso gut bist du eigentlich fertig oder erwähnst du das noch das naruto in der lage ist sich aus genjutsus zu befreien Jönäs 20:42, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) müsstest nochma die Rechtschreibung kontrollieren, ansonsten kannst du es so einfügen dann[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 15:41, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) ja danke ist wirklich gut geworden, noahcmal großes lob. aber des mit den genjutsus weis man doch. siehe kampf gegen itachi oder irre ich micht da setzt doch itachi das jutsu utakataoder ein andewres genjutsu ein. doch naruto kämpft gegen da genjutsu an und schafft sich daraus zu befreien. Jönäs 18:32, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) hey kannst du mal auf meine testseite schaun ob man das so einfügen kann Jönäs 19:32, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) MegaPimpf1/Testseite Wenn du deine Seite umbenennen willst dann müsst es so gehen:#REDIRECT Benutzer:MegaPimpf1/Testseite ein. gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 10:14, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Der Theorien-Abschnitt zu Oro sieht schon gut aus, danke dafür! Ich hab ein paar Tippfehler ausgebessert und ein, zwei kleinere Ergänzungen angefügt. TEmA 12:34, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hab deine testseite soweit korrigiert. sieht alles gut aus. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:44, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) okay, ich machs :/ ...aber die sache ist die: ich kann dich so sperren, dass du keine bearbeitungen mehr überhaupt vornehmen kannst, auch als unangemeldeter benutzer - das heißt, ich kann deine IP-adresse für dieses wiki nachhaltig sperren. ich hab die möglichkeit, es auch nciht zu tun. ich kann dich aber noch so sperren, dass du nur deine eigene dissi ändern kannst. wie du siehst gibts da verschiedene möglichkeiten. so werde ich das tun... dich so sperren, dass du nur deine dissi bearbeiten kannst. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:26, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also wegen dem Byakugan würd ich jetzt mal sagen lies den Artikel sammle Informationen aus verschiedenen Quellen und sieh dir die Naruto folgen an hust myvideo hust. Dann gleichst du deine Infos ab erstellst einen netten Text und schreibst ihn rein. Du kannst auch einen abschnitt mit Kapfstill machen. Axels Herzloser 19:35, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC)